


Prized possession

by orphan_account



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Gen, Alpha Hyouga, Alpha Kohaku, Alpha Ruri, Alpha Ryuusui, Alpha Taiju, Alpha Tsukasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Yuzuriha, Beta/Omega, Blow Jobs, Canon - Anime, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Senkuu, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, dr stone - Freeform, everybody loves senkuu, senkubowl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Senku has managed to hide the truth for 3700 years, that no, he is not a beta, but he is an omega, but now he’s in a stone like world with no suppressants just waiting for him.What happens when he goes into heat in the middle of a battle, who triggered his heat and who is going to help him?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju, Senkubowl
Comments: 14
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter 1

“SENKU WHATS WRONG?!?” Kohaku kicked the man who was trying to fight her, causing him to fall to the ground, hit his head on a rock and fall unconscious. 

“No no no no no, this cannot be happening right now” Senku panted as he held his head, running away from the battle, and all the alphas. 

Senku has a secret, well besides the ones that aren't so dangerous, but this one was something he HAD to hide, it was basically a life or death situation. 

He was an omega, a male omega, and since he was an omega he definitely would have been looked down upon for being a scientist, since the beginning omegas were supposed to be lovely housewives that are there for your every need. 

Senku, of course, didn’t want to be a lovely housewife, he wanted to create and invent, he wanted to prove that even as an omega he could become a well known scientist, and his adoptive father fully approved of him doing so.

“ARGH” Senku yelled in pain as heat engulfed his body and his pheromones started getting stronger, this was bad, this is the battle where Tsukasa comes to fight him and he would be in heat, if Tsukasa DID fight him the alpha pheromones would be so strong that he'd probably kneel and beg in front of him.

Senku started running, that was his only option now, he knew that he couldn't outrun any of the alphas and he definitely knew that if he were to get caught he wouldn’t be able to escape, but it was his greatest chance at survival.

Another thing he learnt was that there were no other omegas around, in the village apparently the omega genes became weaker as the alpha genes took over, there was the occasional beta but they didn’t even know what omegas were, apart from Ruri, but these men knew what omegas were and if they found out they would probably use him as a breeding machine. 

“Oh no” senku moaned as he felt the pheromones of an alpha near, his omega instincts were telling him to find the alpha and beg them to breed him, fill him with their hot alpha semen, but the common sense in him was telling to run away and keep running. 

Senku finally ran a good distance and decided he was safe, he sat down by the stream and covered his face with water, he needed some source of release, and gulped nervously when he felt the sticky substance running down his leg.

He’s wet. 

“No- oh god- please” Senku tried wiping it away and trying to stop the obvious pleasure but it had the opposite effect which made Senku let out a loud moan and yearn for more touching. 

Senku shakily reached down and bit his lip as his hand softly grazed his thigh, another moan quickly escaping his mouth as he ran his hands over his body, imaging a big strong alpha who would love and protect him from all others, running his hands over Senkus body in a possessive manner, a smirk that would make slick run out of him, knowing that no other alpha would ever please him like that, the thought excited him.

"P-Please, alpha" Senku moaned, his tongue poking out from his mouth as his hand lifted his robe up and off of his body, the heat becoming unbearable as his other hand moved towards his penis and wrapped softly around it, jerking itself up and down at a fast pace, but it still wasn't enough.

Senku whined at the thought, yes masturbating with his penis helped, but not only was he male, he was an omega, he was able to feel pleasure in places other than his penis, yes as a male his prostate was an option, but being an omega meant having female organs as well, he could feel pleasure through his uterus, which gave him x2 the pleasure of any other secondary gender, not even female omegas.

Senku slightly shook as he got onto his knees and spread his legs, so that if anybody were to walk past, they would see everything on display, but he knew everybody was far away, and if anybody smelt him, they would have to be a very powerful alpha.

He slowly pushed a finger in, feeling around for a bit before letting out small mewls and trying to create more friction with only one finger, which caused him to add another as he started to grind onto his own hand, causing moans to spill out from his mouth.

"Alpha, Alpha, Alpha please-" Senku was so close to release, it felt like he was almost in heaven but not quite, what would make it better would be an alpha, pouring their semen into him as if he were their personal toy, the pheromones engulfing him, drowning him as the alpha lays his mark on him.

Senku may have been picky about who his partner should be, but he had a right to be, he was a damn jewel who needed to be loved and cared for, he wanted a person who would be possessive over him but would grant him the freedom he desired, they would need to be smart and willing to move the moon if Senku wanted, he didn't give a damn about looks, he wanted emotional support and a mate who would never even think of cheating.

His father may have raised his standards too high.

Senku was so close, Senku just needed one more thrust and he should be coming, he should have been, but that was before a deep voice called out to him.

"So you're the omega I was smelling?" A deep yet calm voice called out and Senku snapped out of his euphoria and back into reality, and that was when it hit him like a ton of bricks, the pheromones.

These pheromones made his knees quiver and his hole wetter, he felt the need to whine and beg, stick his ass out like a good submissive omega while the alpha fucked him, but he couldn't, so what the alpha had strong pheromones, so did so many others, and he wasn't just going to give his body to anybody, even if it is the stone world and not many people are around.

"Oh Senku, I never thought it would be you making all these delicious smells and sounds" He knew that voice, he didn't want to admit it, but he knew it.

It was Hyoga.

"N-No, y-you're wrong, I'm a beta! I'm not an omega!" The pheromones caused Senku to stutter as he quickly grabbed his robe and tried covering his body, of course before it was ripped from out of his hands.

"Senku, didn't your parents ever teach you not to lie" Hyoga squatted down and took his mask off, allowing Senku to see the bottom half of his face and the smirk that taunted him.

Senku slightly whimpered as he pressed his thighs together, feeling the slick become heavier and his breathing pattern become irregular.

It was a well known facts that if omegas didn't have their suppressants or an alpha by their side to help them during their heat, it could make them go insane or even kill them, or if they were in their heat and an alpha was emitting crazy pheromones but doing nothing to help the omega relieve them, the omega could attack them, omegas needed alphas just as alphas needed omegas.

"So what would happen, if I were to do this" Hyoga ran his hand against Senkus cheek in an almost lovingly manner and Senku couldn't help but mewl as he leaned into the touch, this was embarrassing but it was helping, the touch of an alpha helped cool him down.

"Oh? It seems you enjoy that" Hyoga chuckled as Senku opened his eyes and he saw something in those beautiful crimson eyes, it was desire. Hyoga knew what desire looked like, but this was a different kind, it was a kind he has never seen in Senkus eyes.

"Alpha" Senku panted as he got onto his knees and crawled towards Hyoga, a more soft look on the omegas face.

"Would you like some relief, Senku? Is that it? You want a big fat alpha cock to help you? Impregnate you? Fill you up endlessly until you can't do anything but carry the pups of your alpha?" Senku wanted to deny it, tell him he didn't want that at all and run away as fast as he could, but the will of his natural omega instincts were stronger.

"Yes alpha, please fill me up, its so hot I need you, please" Senku bit his lip as his hands travelled down to Hyogas pants and started carefully touching them, his answer to relief was so close, just a bit of fabric moved out of the way and all of this could be over.

"Senku, I always thought you were just too smart for a beta and considered you to be an alpha, but now that I see what you're really like I can't help but see you as nothing more than a beautiful little omega, so perfect and so ripe" Hyoga put his hand under Senkus chin and forced him to look up at him, he never noticed it but when Senku didn't look like a crazed maniac he was actually quite beautiful, he had beautiful crimson eyes with thick eyelashes, his cheeks were coated in pink and his lips were thin but soft, he was just beautiful.

"Kiss me, Senku" Without another word Senku leaned up and pressed his lips against Hyogas, who was pushed down in the process so Senku could sit atop his lap.

Senku whimpered as he felt Hyogas sharp fangs drag across his lip yet still didn't stop. Hyoga ran his tongue across Senkus lip, which caused Senku to open his mouth and let out a moan and allow Hyoga to infiltrate Senkus mouth.

Hyoga leaned in more, wrapping his arms around the omegas small waist and pulling him in more so that Senkus naked body was rubbing against his bare chest, causing Senku to whimper as his nipples rubbed against hyogas hard chest.

"Are your nipples sensitive, Senku?" Hyoga asked teasingly after he broke the kiss, causing Senku to look away with a shy look on his face.

"I see" Hyoga responded to the silence and Senku was about to retort back before he was cut off with the sound of a moan leaving his mouth. He looked down and saw Hyogas tongue on the tip of his nipple, flicking at it teasingly as his hand softly rubbed them between his fingers.

"Nya! P-Please Hyog-" Senku could only let out chopped words as Hyoga continued his abuse on Senkus sensitive nipples, the previously pinks buds now becoming an angry red as Hyoga sucked on them as if he were desperate for milk to come out.

"Such a good boy" Hyoga praised, which seemed to make Senkus erection bigger and his hole even wetter as he started moving his hips against Hyogas, trying to start some friction between the 2, but it still wasn't enough.

"More.....alpha....please" Those were the only words that Hyoga could make out, but they more than enough and he spread Senkus legs widely and rested his fingers on Senkus wet lips, which the omega took into his mouth with pleasure as his warm tongue coated the fingers with his spit.

"A beautiful omega like yourself shouldn't have to spend your heat at this place, I will help relieve you but I am not taking you out here" Hyoga took his fingers out of Senkus mouth and wrapped them around his erection, which made Senku whimper with the cold impact of his fingers and saliva.

Hyoga started moving his hand in a pace as his other hand played with the head of Senkus cock, watching the omega move around and watch his changing expressions as Hyoga kept moving his hand he felt Senku thrusting his hips into Hyogas hand.

"G-Gonna cum!" Senku yelled as he moved desperately, trying to get rid of the load that bought desperate lust and hurt to him.

"It's okay, cum" As if it were on command Senkus body listened to the alpha and started spraying cum everywhere, he felt a heavy load come off his chest and he leaned against Hyoga, exhausted and hot.

"Such a pretty omega like yourself really should have a big alpha to protect you" Hyoga grinned and Senkus lust clouded mind couldn't comprehend what happened next, that was of course he felt the slight pain in the back of his neck.

"I'm sure Tsukasa would love to take care of an omega, just as i do" That was the last thing Senku heard before drifting into darkness, unaware of what was in store for him next.


	2. Not an omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku wakes up and doesn't remember anything that happened and doesn't even know where he is, of course 2 men make it fairly obvious to him where he may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're seeing this patrik  
> fuck you its your fault im writing this, if you had never introduced me to dr stone my life and existence wouldn't be a complete mess

Senkus head hurt like a bitch.

He groaned as he tried moving slightly, but only seemed to trigger whatever kind of illness he had right now. He moved his legs slightly and that was when he felt it, the wet substance between his legs which he easily identified.

It was slick.

Senku sat up, despite the massive headache and moved his hand between his legs feeling the substance before bringing it up to his terrified face, there was no way this was his, his heat was........his heat was yesterday.

Senku tried to remember yesterdays events but it seemed as though it just never happened. Then he looked around and realised this was not the science shed, nor the lab.

The bed he was in, felt like stone with layers of fabrics over top, it wasn't comfortable but in this stone world its the best there is.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Senku wasn't an idiot and knew there had to be somebody there, he wouldn't have just unconsciously made blanket like fabrics, found a well made stone like bed and cotton and just miraculously put it together in a night, that was impossible, it took him months to make himself clothes.

Senku sat up, there was no pain except for the one in his head, which he found incredibly ridiculous, there is no way his heat was over, he had been in stone for thousands of years, it would probably be months before his heat would be over, yet it only took a night, he couldn't even remember what happened, this was getting far too suspicious.

He looked around the room, there were windows, which just looked like destroyed parts which were made to look a bit nicer, a small table of the sorts with various different things covering it but the thing that caught his attention were the flowers that tangled themselves around the room, vines growing endlessly as they fell down, giving the room a sort of mystical vibe. It was...lavender?

It was rare for lavender to be growing on vines in a dark room like this, but they were all growing very healthy and strong.

Senku stood up quickly, causing his head to spin and for his legs to become weak as he fell back to the bed, holding his head.

"Fuck" Senku hissed as he stood up again, this time slower as he moved towards, what he could presume to be the door, before he felt a slight breeze glide over his body before realising he was standing by the door completely nude.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" He screamed as he looked around yet couldn't find his clothing, now he knew that obviously he was somewhere he clearly shouldn't have been clothing don't just grow legs and walk away.

He chose to grab the fabric and wrap it around his body, it was soft and light to carry like silk.

It wrapped around his body gently, and he couldn't help but growl out loud when it showed his natural omega curves, he tried his best to make sure they were never shown, but obviously the materials in this world were limited only to the ones which would wrap around him like a second skin.

He stepped through the doorway and found himself in a dark empty cave, it was weird, he could see light, yet this cave somehow prevented any other than the entrances from entering, it was completely dark.

He started walking towards the exit, he needed to leave, he needed to find his way towards Ishigami village, in case something like this happened and he went missing he appointed Chrome as village chief for the time being, but who knew what chaos would happen with Chrome as head chief.

Once he finally reached the light, he stepped out of the cave for a breath of fresh air and was hopping for a bit of a breeze, but instead was hit with a massive amount of heat, why was this happening? 

The heat envelops him and he can't help but fall to the ground as his legs give up and feels the slickness between his legs once again, whats going on? Why was he reacting this way? He couldn't be having his heat now.....could he? How come he didn't feel it until AFTER leaving the cave?

He looks back to the cave and starts crawling, he doesn't care how pitiful he looks right now, there is basically nobody around and if it meant that the unbearable heat would go away, he would take that chance.

As soon as he entered back into the cave the smell of lavender enveloping him and he let out a sigh of relief as the heat disappeared, along with the desire to be fucked senseless.

He looked around and realised it was the lavenders that were causing his heat to dull down, how did he not notice it, lavenders tend to make you unconsciously lower your guard and relax you, a whole cave would obviously dull down the effect his heat had on him.

So whoever put him in the cave knew what they were doing, he could think of only 2 men smart enough to do this to him and he knew both of them would do this to him.

Tsukasa and Hyoga are the only men smart enough to think of this.

So either become a victim to his heat and leave the cave, or stay there and wait for his capturer to come and expose themselves.

Well, Senku being the smartass he is, decided to leave with the cave.

As a child his adoptive father, Byakuya, would make him do things normal kids would want to do, such as watch childish movies, and one of them happened to be tangled (by the way, he found it too unrealistic and refused to acknowledge the movie) but now, it may save his life.

He started braiding his hair and wrapping a small fraction his hair around a piece of lavender, soon enough it was down to his shoulders and all his hair was braided, he decided to put one behind his ear, just in case.

He decided to test if his hypothesis was correct and took 5 steps from the cave and felt nothing, and decided it was good enough and started running from the cave, he could feel his pheromones slightly leaking, but it didn't look as if a single person was in sight, that was, of course he saw 2 very familiar backs.

"Perhaps we should go back Hyoga, he is most likely awake now" The strong deep familiar voice said and he couldn't help but hold his breath as he hid behind a tree, he was in the territory of the empire of might! Things could go very badly if he got caught.

"Patience is key Tsukasa, we wouldn't want to scare him, he's like a kitten in a new home, he's bound to be suspicious" Hyogas calm voice held strength and Senku almost replied but covered his mouth.

Senku decided to try and make a run for it, he knew that if he got caught it would be the end of him, so he decided to retrace his footsteps, that was until the voice replied back.

"I'm tired of this, you bought a weak defenceless omega in heat to me and expect me to do nothing about it, I can still feel his slick on my hand, I'm going back" Tsukasa was impatient, this was something Senku wasn't aware of, Tsukasa was by far one of the most patient men that Senku knew, he knew that everything would play into his hand eventually so Tsukasa let everything be, but for him to act on impact is something he's never seen.

"Shit" Senku whispered as he moved to another tree, trying hard not to make any sounds, and for once he thanks his omega genes which caused him to be very light.

"Wait, Tsukasa..." Hyoga stopped him and Senku held his breath, the less noise he makes, the better.

He heard Hyoga walk to Tsukasa and a very quiet conversation but then a loud laugh.

"Well if you insist, I will let you breed him first" Hyoga let out and Senku couldn't help the small gasp that left his mouth, they weren't really planning to breed him, were they?

"'Well let us head back" Senku heard the footsteps become more and more distant and sighed in relief when he couldn't hear them anymore, somehow this ended up a success.

Or he spoke too soon because as soon as he took a step away from the tree, he was sandwiched between 2 very tall muscular men who held him in place.

"Hello Senku, it seems we meet again" Tsukasa smiled and Senku couldn't help the blush that coated his cheeks as he looked away, a pout unconsciously covered his lips as his eyes avoided him.

"Senku~ Why would you try running away" Hyoga purred into his ear and he let out a sound of disapproval.

"I like what you've done with your hair, Senku, but I think you'll attract insects like this~" Tsukasa pulled a piece of the lavender out and a small amount of heat enveloped his body, it was small but he knew it would grow.

"W-Wait" Senku panted as they pulled more and more, leaving only one piece which he was relying on, though he knew it did nothing, the 2 alphas were emitting pheromones like crazy making it even harder for Senku and he already felt the slick running down his leg as he withered in their arms, his whole body shaking as the 2 just stood there, proud smirks covering their faces.

"Alpha~" Senku panted, his tongue hanging from his mouth as he moved to grind himself against Tsukasa, small whimpers leaving his mouth as he rubbed his head against Tsukasa chest.

"That's a good omega~" Senku was pushed to the ground and moved uncomfortably as he got on his knees and reached up to Hyogas pants and bites his lip, not daring to pull them down without the alphas consent.

"As I said before, you shall breed him first" Hyoga smirked as he sat down, spreading his legs wide, allowing Senku to get a close look of Hyogas alpha cock.

He certainly wasn't lacking when it came to down there, he would be around 9 inches the veins stuck out as it became an angry red and Senku could only lick his lips as he leaned down, giving the head a small kiss before laying a long lick across it.

Senku felt himself being bought to his knees and locked behind him to see Tsukasa, in his bare.

"Concentrate baby~" Hyogas sweet voice called out and Senku looked forward before going in and trying to deep-throat it, which caused him to gag and pull it out, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You don't need to force yourself, go at whatever pace suits you" Hyoga encouraged and Senku nodded shyly about to go in, before he let out a loud moan when he felt a finger being pushed into his behind.

"Mmmm~ H-Hurts" Senku panted as Tsukasas large finger moved at a slow pace inside of him, he felt his hair being pet softly as a large hand softly caressed his waist, leaving goosebumps wherever they touch.

"It's okay, it'll feel good soon Senku" Tsukasa reassured and Senku bit his lip as he nodded, going back to working on Hyoga, who took his mask off and smiled, gently caressing Senkus cheek.

Senku leaned in and firstly took the tip into his mouth and left kitten licks across it, causing precum to leak into his mouth, which shocked him at first, but he then started to drink it as though it were warm milk.

His eyes became clouded as another 2 fingers were added, it was rough, but Tsukasa knew the right spots to be hitting.

"Such a good boy~" Hyoga praised as Senku was now balls deep, going bit by bit had worked and now he was taking Hyoga very easily as he moved his head up and down, looking up at Hyoga, who seemed to smile at him, encouraging him to go faster.

"Good boys get rewards" Hyoga had a sly smile on his face as he leaned forward, running his fingers lightly over Senkus nipples, causing him to squirm and moan.

"Good little omega" Hyoga pinched Senkus nipples and miraculously, milk came out, which was a signal for him to stop, this obviously meant that he was being well bred.

"I'm gonna put it in now, sweetheart" Tsukasa bit Senkus ear gently, and then came the big pain, Tsukasa was in no way small, it was very obvious that he was packing down there, but god it felt like it didn't stop

Senku never would have guessed they were this gentle when it came to sex

"ANG~" Senku let Hyogas cock out of his mouth with a pop and let out a big moan as Tsukasa tip entered Senku, slick squirting out from the tight are as it ran down his legs, and slowly Tsukasa eased the rest of him into Senku, slowly but surely.

"Mmmmmm~" Senku let out a moan when Tsukasa hit a specific spot.

"Alpha! More please!" Senku begged as he moved his hips against Tsukasa, his head resting on Hyogas thigh, licking his cock as though it were a lolipop.

"Alright then, sweetie" Tsukasa started moving slowly, his hips rocking at a slow rhythm, causing Senku to moan and send vibrations down Hyogas cock, making him closer to his release.

"Shit baby, I'm about to cum" Hyoga hissed and Senku became even more eager for his alphas hot cum, he wanted it in his mouth, overflowing as he licked it all, savouring every last taste.

If anybody saw them, it would have looked like a sin in heaven, Senku on his knees, being fucked from behind as his mouth is roughly fucked, his naturally omega curves giving the view another advantage.

Senku started taking it into his throat and wrapped his tongue around the base, moving it as though trying to milk it, Hyoga was sure this couldn't have been his first time giving a blowjob, he was a perfect natural.

"Ahh shit" Tsukasa cursed when Senku tightened up, sucking him in more as his hole puckered, and Tsukasa couldn't resist, he didn't want to hurt Senku, but he couldn't take anymore, he was going to be extra rough.

Tsukasa first thrust sent Senku going forward, causing him to take more of Hyoga into his mouth and a small squeak to resonate, but it didn't stop there, Tsukasa kept them going as he moved his hips in a rough pace, causing Senku to rock forward with every thrust.

"I'm so close! Fuck!" Hyoga cursed as Senku looked up with seductive eyes, telling him to come inside his mouth.

"Same!" Tsukasa agreed and by the looks of it, Senku was ready as well, his little tip was an angry red and rocking back and forward.

It came very obvious they were going to cum, they're thrusts became more rough as Senku was basically being moved in the direction of their thrusts.

"FUCK!" They both screamed at the same time as they came, Senkus mouth being full of cum, the same as his ass, but that wasn't the end as Tsukasa took it out in the middle of cumming and covered Senkus back with it.

Senku came as well, spurting his cum all over the ground as he soon collapsed, his mouth and face covered in Hyogas cum as Tsukasas cum dripped from his hole and his legs and his own cum covered his stomach.

"Good little omega, you're now gonna be full of my pups~" Tsukasa praised and Senku smiled as he was picked up bridal style by Tsukasa, who kissed his cheek.

"Wake up baby, this is far from over" Hyoga said with a sly smirk and thats when Senkus eyes opened wide.

"More?" He whispered and got no reply, except for when his legs were lifted to his chest, exposing his body once more.

"So much more"


End file.
